


Popsicle

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're trying to kill me," you say after watching Juan Martin make very slow work of a popsicle. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> For VDay Challenge, twisted: 100 words with set 4 from #2.

"You're trying to kill me," you say after watching Juan Martin make very slow work of a popsicle.  Slow enough that orange drops are puddling at the side of his shoe.  
  
"What?" You can't believe he's naive enough not to realize that adults don't usually eat popsicles like that without being ironic or flirtateous.  
  
"Do you really..." You stop because his eyes widen, truly not understanding where you're coming from.  You pick at the sleeve of his white and teal jacket, as if examining the color.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I have a sudden urge for something sweet," then kisses him.


End file.
